Firestar
The product of a one night stand between pacifist/less known mutant right activist and his high school crush after meeting up at the their ten year high school reunion. Unlike her brother David, her father took a great deal of interest in her from early on. Sharon spent most of her first 16 years growing up in both the human and mutants world's, seeing first hand the struggles each side faced. At age 13 during a argument with her brother David she nuked his baseball after breaking her prize doll. By age 15 with the help of her fathers fiance Sharon had taken up the name of Firestar. But as with life things went wrong and Sharon hung up her suit . . . . History First Love Tragedy Giving up the Ghost Powers and Abilities *'Microwave Energy Generation:' ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which she can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. Firestar continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. **'Microwave Energy Manipulation: '''In order to use her microwave energy for specific purposes, Firestar must mentally concentrate, thus causing the microwaves to swirl about her body, creating a visible aura around her. In order to project the microwave energy towards a specific target, she must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards that target. She can focus microwaves on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. She can also sense microwave signals (such as cell-phone signals or even remote-control devices) and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. **'Microwave Emission Heat': Firestar can use her microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point she can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. She has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that she could continue flying right through the hole she had melted without pausing. **'Microwave Emission Flight': By super-heating the air around her, she can surround her self with an aura of flaming plasma, and if she projects her plasma aura downwards in a tightly focused stream, she can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Firestar's powers appear to become more powerful when in space, and she was once able to power a power plant with virtually no effort. Her maximum speed has yet to be established, but she can already fly quite swiftly and maneuver in flight quite well. She can generate enough propulsive force to carry considerable weights to great heights at high speed. **'Microwave Emission Immunity': Firestar is apparently immune to the microwaves she emits. *'Strength''':Firestar has normal strength for someone her height though she is known to work out a lot and coach softball. However when she flies she can carry up to 700 tons tops Due to Microwave Emission Flight only. Family David Dithers Rain Dithers Relationships Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced Fighter Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Learned Intelligence Category: New Orlians